How Could I Tell You?
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: [One-shot]My first yaoi that has appeared on the site. ‘How Could I Tell You?’ is a RayxMax, with a hint of KaixOC, TysonxHilary.


****

How Could I Tell You?

Author's Note:

My first yaoi that has appeared on the site. 'How Could I Tell You?' is a RayxMax, with a hint of KaixOC, TysonxHilary. ONE SHOT. This fic took me 2 hours, from midnight to 2am so be sparing with the flames.

Disclaimer:

I do not own beyblade, but I do own Ruth, my OC.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max sat in the bitter cold, not wanting to think about anything. He wanted to feel nothing. He wanted to be as cold and uncaring as the winter surrounding him.

But he was Max, and Max couldn't not feel. It was just the way he was. He had to fall head over heels in love with the one person he couldn't have, and then watch as they slipped through his fingers completely.

"Ray…" He said the name sadly. He knew now that there really wasn't a chance in hell that they could get together, even if he wanted it so much.

The argument… It had hurt so much…

****

Flashback

"Tyson, slow down will you? I want some food too you know!" Max protested, snatching some of the food away from Tyson. Ray looked up.

"Let him enjoy himself. Besides, it's not everyday that the grand master chef, Kai, cooks for us, is it?" Ray replied. Max shrugged.

"Yeah, and I haven't had a bite yet," He tried to snatch some of the marinated chicken from under Tyson's nose, but he found his hand knocked away.

"I'm sure you could live without a three course meal Max," Ray said, sounding slightly impatient, as though he was talking to a small boy.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry. I can see that you're starving yourself though," Max commented, as Ray tucked into his huge bowl of rice. Ray grimaced.

"Max, grow up," Obviously Ray hadn't meant for that to leave his mouth. Max stood up, slamming his fist onto the table.

"That's what you think is it? That I'm a little kid having a tantrum?" Max was hurt by that comment. Ray thought him a spoiled child? It was hardly fair that he couldn't eat because Tyson had all the food.

"No, Max-" Ray began but Max didn't wait. He turned on his heel, pushing open the door to the dining room. They banged against the walls.

"Where are you going?" Ray called. Max felt his blood seethe in anger and hurt.

"To act like a little kid and sulk!" He replied, running out into the cold.

****

End Flashback

He'd been so stupid. But at the same time, he couldn't believe that Ray had said that. It wasn't as if he was being completely childish. He had just wanted to eat…

"Max?" Max looked up to see Hilary and her freaky Goth friend, Ruth. Hilary sat down in the snow beside him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, taking his hand. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk about this inside please?" She shivered to show the motive behind her words. Max looked up at her, his eyes strangely hollow.

"I'm not going back inside. I'll stay out here a little while longer," He said, his voice strangely quiet. Hilary nodded her head towards the house, telling Ruth to go inside.

"Go on, you'll get a cold," Max said, though Hilary could tell his heart wasn't in it. Did he want to be alone, or did he want company?

"What's wrong Max?" Hilary pressed. Max took a deep breath.

"You don't want to know," He replied. She looked at the ground.

"Love huh?" She guessed. Judging by Max's reaction, she presumed she had guessed right.

"You can't be in a worse situation than me. I mean, the guy I love hates me with his entire heart," Hilary laughed at the irony of it all. Max looked at her.

"My problem Hilary, is that I love a guy."

*

Ruth entered the dining room, and was immediately in the middle of a fight. Tyson sat, open-mouthed as Kai and Ray yelled insults at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ruth stepped between them. She then turned to Ray.

"Sit down, both of you, and tell me what's the matter?" She pushed Ray into a seat, then turned to Kai. Ignoring the strange feeling in her stomach, she pushed him into a chair too. Perhaps even rougher than she had pushed Ray.

"Well, Ray said something completely out of order to Max," Kai began. Ruth raised her eyebrows, turning to Ray.

"You mean what you said?" She asked. Ray shook his head. Sighing, Ruth looked out of the window to see Max and Hilary sat in the snow, talking. She saw Max's face for a second, and saw tears shining on it.

"Whatever you said must've hurt though… Although I can't believe he would rather talk to Hilary than you guys…" Ruth sighed, sitting down.

"Okay, so why are you two fighting?" She asked. Ray threw a glare at Kai, who met it easily.

"Ray won't admit that he likes Max way more than in a friendly way. Even though it's obvious, he doesn't trust us enough to keep it to ourselves," Kai replied. Ruth blinked.

"And how does Max feel?" She addressed Ray, who blushed.

"I don't- I don't think that he feels anything… Come on, how likely is it that he's gay?" Ray asked.

"Perhaps you should ask him yourself?"

*

Hilary embraced Max, finally understanding him. He was so adorably vulnerable. But Ray, he'd been way out of order. How dare he upset Max, when he cared so deeply for him?

"C'mon Max, pull yourself together!" Hilary giggled. She pulled away, but kept hold of his hand, that she was stroking absent-mindedly.

"You would make a great big sister Hilary," He commented. She laughed.

"Of course I would," Hilary replied, then stood up. "C'mon, let's get you inside. Run yourself a hot bath and sit in it, light a few candles, use some kind of aromatherapy oil, and get a good book. It works wonders on your mood," She suggested. Max smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll do that," He nodded, standing up as well. He let go of Hilary's hand, then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Hilary," He whispered. She giggled and slapped him playfully.

"You'll make me blush," She replied. Laughing, Max walked up to the house with her.

*

Ray watched Max hesitantly kiss Hilary's cheek. Staring at the scene made him realize how real his feelings were. So Max liked Hilary, and Hilary liked Max huh?

"Ignore that. Hilary likes Tyso-" Ruth clamped her mouth shut. Then the door opened, and Hilary and Max walked in. Tyson was staring at Hilary as though she had grown an extra head.

"Hilary, do you have a crush on me?" He asked. Ruth winced, and Ray smirked. How tactful…

"Wha-?" Hilary stood like a startled rabbit. Beside her, Max was grinning.

"That's a 'yes' by the way Tyson," He replied for her. He looked at Ray briefly, before looking away again.

"Max! I can't believe-" She fumed, but Tyson was grinning.

"S'alright. Don't sweat it, I kinda like you too, when we're not shouting at each other and stuff," Tyson replied. Ray found himself smiling, it always made him feel happy but lonely whenever people got together. He risked a look at Max.

"I'm gonna go take a bath. If anyone needs the bathroom go now, I'll be in there a while," Max said it coldly. Ray took a deep breath.

"No one, that's good," Max walked out of the dining room. Kai looked at Ray, his look clearly stating what he wanted Ray to do. Gathering his courage, Ray ran out into the hallway and up the stairs. He caught up with Max on the upstairs landing.

"Max, wait!" He gasped. How many goddamned stairs were there from just that one staircase?

"What?" Max asked. Ray could tell that he was scared. Why?

"I have to apologize for what I said… I didn't mean it. I just- I don't want to fall out with you Max," Ray stumbled over his words. Max smiled, though it seemed forced.

"I won't hold it against you," He said good-naturedly. Ray took a deep breath as Max turned to enter the bathroom.

"I love you," It was hanging there, like a huge neon sign. Ray couldn't believe he'd said it. Max had frozen. He turned around slowly.

"Really?" Max asked, and Ray detected something in his voice. Hope? Happiness? Or was he imagining it?

"I love you," He repeated, unable to think straight. Ray felt his knees beginning to shake and he felt sick.

"I-I never thought-" Max turned around completely, before smiling.

"I love you too," He whispered. Ray blinked, smiling.

*

"This is too freaky, two couples in one night?" Ruth asked, watching in disgust as Hilary and Tyson made out. Kai shrugged.

"It was bound to happen," He said. Ruth risked a look at him, but found him watching her.

"What, you wanna make it three?" Kai asked. Ruth looked at him to find him smirking.

" No," She lied. Kai chuckled.

"I know you fancy the pants off me Ruth. Why not admit it that I am the god of all things hot?" He asked, his smirk getting wider. Ruth pretended to be angry.

"All I see is a guy who's full of his own self-importance!" She snapped. He stood up, walking behind her and gently kissed her neck.

"So you don't want this?" He asked, running a finger across her collarbone. Ruth gasped as his finger went lower, into her top.

"Get off!" She pushed his hand away. He carried on kissing her neck though, moving his lips up, across her cheek. He moved around, until his lips met hers.

"No…" Ruth whispered, but her heart wasn't in it. She felt him sit down opposite her, pulling her from her own chair onto his knee. Not breaking contact at all.

"Stop…" She begged. He did, staring into her eyes mischievously.

"Don't like me huh?" He asked. She frowned and punched him lightly on the arm.

"No, I don't!"

*

Ray ran his fingers through Max's hair. At some point they had managed to get into Max's bedroom. How that had happened he doubted either of them knew.

He gently pushed his tongue into Max's mouth, sweeping it around erotically. He knew that this would soon lead to something else if he didn't stop it. But it felt too good…

Max whimpered slightly, bringing Ray back to earth. This wasn't going to happen. He had to control his lust. Besides, Max was so innocent, and he felt responsible. It was strange…

"Don't stop…" Max whispered, but Ray smirked.

"Got to. Got to," He replied. Max sighed, lying down on his bed.

Ray watched him, his eyes filled with a love that had been hidden for so long. Max looked at him suddenly, and Ray looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Sit down, don't just stand there like an idiot," Max laughed. Ray shook himself, sitting down on the bed. Max pulled him down, wrapping his arms around him.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked. Max smiled, closing his eyes.

"Going to sleep using your shoulder as a pillow," He replied. Ray chuckled to himself and put an arm around Max, holding him close to him. 


End file.
